Let's Build A Life Together
by ProphecyChild
Summary: James and Lily. How they fell in love and all of the mishaps inbetween.
1. Memories

**AN: I've been wanting to do another Lily James story for a long time now. I could just never think of how to start it and now that I have the rest will come as I go along. And for those of you who have read my other stuff under my other name wirtersoul you will know that I can go way out of wack to get the story going. But I just got this idea and let me know what you think.**

**This story has been redone. The second chapter has been completely rewritten.**

Memories

Lily Evans sat in her her dorm thinking about none other than James Potter. Over the last five months that they've been at Hogwarts for their last year James has evoked new feeling in Lily that she thought she would never feel for James. It's bad enough that she has to share a dormitory with him as them being head boy and girl. Lily smiled to herself as she thought of all the memories to get her feeling this way about James.

_Lily sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express staring proudly at her HeadGirl badge._

_"I knew you would get headgiril, congratulations." someone said from the doorway. _

_Lily merely nodded her head to involved in her thoughts to really comprehend that someone had spoken._

_"Lily did you actually here a word I just said?" James asked._

_"Yes,of course James." _

_James stared at her surprised. Lily snapped out of her trance and quickly looked at James._

_**"Wow," she thought," he's grown taller. And more handsome. No, wait he's not handsome, he's arrogant Potter. I can't stand him. Then why were you thinking about him all summer and why did you just call him James?"**_

_"I didn't." Lily said aloud._

_"What?" James asked confused._

_"Nothing. What were you saying?" Lily asked in her old annoyed manner._

_"I said that I knew you would get headgril, congratulations." James repeated._

_"Oh, thanks, congratulations are in order for you too I suppose." Lily said a bit shyly._

_She couldn't help but except that she had finally fallen for James and with that couldn't help being nice to him. James stared at her shocked that she knew that he was headboy._

_"How did you know that I had gotten the badge?" _

_"Oh, I have my ways." _

**_"Now I'm flirting with him. I have to stop it before he picks up on anything." Lily again thought to herself._**

_"Are you actually being nice to me?" _

_"Well this is our last year and we are going to spend most of the time together so I thought we could at least stop acting like little kids and try to make it where we can actually be able to live with one another." Lily said rather fast._

_**"He got a tan. And it looks really good on him. I beard suits him fine." **_

_"You're growing a beard I see?" Lily said pointing to his chin._

_"Oh, um no. I was sort of running late this morning and didn't have time to shave."_

_Lily smiled and pinned her badge to the front of her robe which she had taken the liberty to already change into._

_"Well I better be going the others will be looking for me." _

_James got up and opened the compartment door. Lily lost some of her smile but picked it up again when James turned back around._

_"See you later Lily."_

_"You too James."_

_Lily smiled at how wonderful it was to say his name aloud. James caught her smile and had a big one on himself for the rest of the train ride._

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

_"Can you believe all the homework that we are receiving? This is crazy! I don't think they expect us to have any fun this year." James complained once again._

_"Oh, will you stop complaining I mean you would think that you were used to it by now. Seriously you sound like a snot nosed two year old." Lily scolded._

_"I would take those words back if I were you Miss Evans or I might have to resort to using force." James playfully threatened._

_"I highly doubt that Jamie. You could never harm an Innocent smart girl as one such as me." Lily said sweetly._

_"Really. How about we test that?"_

_And with that James picked up a pillow from the chair he had been sitting in and charged towards Lily. Lily screamed and grabbed the closest pillow and jumping out of the way in the nick of time._

_"Awww, come on Jamie. Is that the best you can do?" Lily teased using his pet name which he hated. _

_This time James threw the pillow aside and ran at Lily. Lily screamed again and letting the pillow fall from her hand ran up the stairs. James was to fast for her and caught her in a second. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her upside down. Lily cursed at him and threatened to do horrible things to him if he didn't let her down. Before James could speak however and owl tapped at the window. James walked down the stairs still carrying Lily upside down and over to the window. By now Lily stopped trying to break free and enjoyed the ride. James let the owl in and took the letter that was addressed to himself and opened it as gracefully as he could with one hand. He read the letter carefully and over and over before he was sure that it wasn't a mistake. He dropped Lily who fell on her back and stared at the letter tears in his eyes._

_"What the bloody hell, Potter?" Lily yelled. She got up and one look at James' face and all her anger fell away._

_"James?" Lily said uncertainly._

_James sunk to the floor, the letter falling from his hands and fell into sobs. Lily shakily picked up the letter and read it. She then knelt next to James and placed a hand on his shoulder. he turned into her and buried his face in her neck shaking with his sobs. Lily pulled him into a hug tears streaming down her own face as well. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. The only thing Lily can remember James saying during that time was repeating over and over again only two words, they're gone._

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

_Lily sat by the fire finishing up her homework for transfiguration when James walked in. He still hadn't been himself since that night he got the letter. He sat next to Lily not saying a word. He reached out and took her hand in his. He had done that ever since that night as a form to get some comfort but Lily could help her heart race every time he did it. She sat there rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand not even realizing she was doing it. That simple act had James zooming back to reality and his old self. He stared at Lily who was humming softly and then at their linked hands and smiled. Ever since then James was back to his old self._

Lily layed back on her bed and smiled. She hadn't givin any hint other than that one that she actually liked him nor had she told anybody. She looked over at her clock and it read two in the moring. Lily realized how tired she was and revisited one more memmory before falling asleep.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Ago_**

_Lily had been siting out under a big oak tree by the lake just resting in the shade it offered when James came and sat down beside her._

_"Lily, I was sort of wondering if you would do me the favor of going to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" _

_James found hope when she didn't say no right away._

_"**Of course I'll go with you." **Lily thought. Of course she thought she had said this aloud so she got up not looking at James and hurried back into the castle a big smile on her face. _

_James sighed and cursed himself._

_"_**How could I believe that she would say yes. We are only friends after all."**

_Well that Saturday Lily waited for James only to be told that he had gone ahead with the Marauders. She was so angry at him for playing with her like that that they had gone back to their old ways. Always fighting,being cold towards one another,and with James annoying the hell out of her._

* * *

Lily lost her smile at that memory and then fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

"Damn." Lily cursed to herself. She had just exited her last class of the day and her bag split wide open. All of her contents spilled out of the bag and scattered around the corridor. Lily scurried about as fast as she could to gather her stuff but half of it seemed to have vanished.

"Evans,what are you doing?" an amused voice asked behind her. Lily ignored said person and continued to scavenge her things. Lily just finished gathering her things and replacing them in her now repaired bag. She walked briskly down the hallway not giving the person standing behind her even one glance. The person easily and quickly caught up to her side.

"What do you want,Potter?" Lily spat even thought it hurt her. James sighed.

"Lily, I really don't want to fight anymore." James said sounding years to old for his age. Lily studied his face with concern then captured her old demeanor.

"Well, you should have thought of that earlier. I was right though wasn't I James? You just get a girls hope up and then you just leave them standing alone!" Lily said with venom in her voice.

James stared at her half confused half amused.

"What in Merlin's world are you talking about?"

"Nothing." This time it was Lily's turn to sound twenty years older than she actually was.

"You're right James. I dont' want to fight anymore."

"So we're good?" James asked tentatively.

Lily sighted heavily."James we could never go back as we were, but sure I can try and talk to you without having a screaming match."

Lily abruptly turned into the girls lavatory leaving James confused and slightly hurt in the middle of the corridor. James went back into the common room and stayed the night on the lumpy couch.

**"Well at least it is a start."** James thought to himself. He tried to wait up for Lily so he could say goodnight but ended up falling asleep on the couch.

_"So you mean it, you really love me?" James asked confirming what Lily had just told him._

_"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it." Lily said still her same old self._

_James abruptly pulled Lily to him and captured her lips. Lily kissed back with just as much vigor. They somehow managed to get on the couch minus their shirts._

_"I love you Lily." James whispered in her ear._

_"James get up!" Lily yelled loudly._

_"What?"_

"Get up, your going to be late. Get up Potter!" Lily practically yelled at the top of her lungs.

James jerked awake and sat up quickly. he stared confused around him. Lily stood over him completely dressed hands on her hips staring at him with fire.

"What in Merlin's name are you yelling about Lily?" He asked groggily.

"You're going to be late for class. Get your arse off the couch and get ready, I'm leaving."

She turned on her heal and ran out of the class room late herself.

The day passed much too quickly for Lily's liking. Her last class was over before she knew it. And the thing that was the worst about it the most was she couldn't remember taking any notes all day. She always took notes.

**"You can't do this. You only have five months to go before school gets out forever. you can't punk out now. You have to keep focused and not get distracted." **Lily scolded herself.

**"But that's just it. I am getting distracted and I wish I wouldn't, But James is driving me absolutely crazy. I would have thought he would have asked me out again by now. But I don't know I can handle again what he did last time. There's only one way to find out. But I can't that would get me even more distracted. God, why does this have to be so confusing."**

"Lily!" someone said loudly behind her.

Lily spun around to see who was talking to her only to come face to face with none other than Severus.

"What do you want?" Lily asked walking off not even waiting for an answer. Severus ran and caught up to her easily.

"Are you OK? I called your name a couple of times and you acted as if you couldn't hear me."

"Maybe I was ignoring you on purpose."

"Listen Lily, I was hoping that you would come with me this next hogsmead trip?" Severus asked nervously.

Lily stopped and stared unbelieving at him.

"You're not serious? We haven't been friends since we were in second year. And you know I don't like the people you hang out with. And you call me a mudblood when they are around and then all sweet to me when they are not. I'm sorry Severus but I would never go to Hogsmead with you or any where else. Besides I'm going with James." The last part of course was a lie.

Lily started to walk off but Severus held fast to her arm. He stared at her as if he was about to beat her to a pulp. His grip on her arm tightened making her cringing in pain.

"Let go of me!" Lily hissed.

"Not until you agree to go to Hogsmead with me."

His voice was so emotionless and cold that it scared Lily more than anything.

"I will never go to Hogsmead with you." Lily said in a much smaller voice than she meant to use.

"When did James become so important to you? We did he become the center of your life? You made a terrible mistake in saying no to me and I feel sorry for you.' Severus said with venom. His grip on Lily's arm became even more hurtful. Lily gasped for breath as she fumbled as secretly as she could with her other hand for her wand.

"No,Severus, if you think that I'm the one who feels sorry for you." with that said she blasted him on the other side of the hall and before he could get up Lily ran.

She didnt' stop running until she reached the inside of the Gryffindor dormitory. She collapsed on the couch breathing hard. But she didn't get to rest long.An owl tapped on the window begging to come in. Lily ignored it. Lily eventually fell asleep when the owl stopped tapping realizing it wasn't going to be let in.

When Lily woke up it was complete dark except the faint glow the fire gave off. Lily looked around her trying to figure out the time. She could barely make out a figure sitting in the arm chair opposite her.

"Lily are you awake?" James whispered.

"Ya."

Lily then noticed the owl that was at the window sitting on the arm of James' chair. She looked down at his hands and saw the letter crumpled there. James looked like he was ready to cry.

"James, what did the letter say?" Lily asked not really wanting to know what it said. James stood up and came to sit next to Lily. He slowly handed her the letter never breaking eye contact. Lily took the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We regret to inform you that at exactly midnight last night your parents were killed and your house destroyed. Your sister remains in our care until the end of your school term until you decide the appropriate action. When you get out of school we will need to meet with you. We have protection programs for you and your sister if you wish._

_Your house and your parents death have been on the muggle news explaining that there was a gas leak. Again we are in deepest regards for your loss and remember your sister remains in our care. (She is freaking out so the sooner you can come get her the better.)_

_Sincerely,_

_Mathilda Hopkins._

Lily stared at the letter in horror. Parents. Dead. Gone. Forever. Lily burst into tears and James pulled her into his arms.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, James. We're graduating in five months. We were supposed to have this big party. they can't be dead. they can't be. Tell me, please, that the Ministry made a mistake. They made a mistake right?" Lily asked and pleaded looking into James' eyes hoping he would tell her what she wanted to hear. James looked back at her at a loss for what to say. His own tears threatened to spill as he hugged Lily. They layed down on the couch comforting each other.

"James, thank you for not leaving me."

"I wouldn't dream of it,love."

Lily smiled and gave James the sweetest softest kiss he could ever remember. James started to pull away but Lily wouldn't let him go. Her hands were running up and down his chest. James moaned softly and Lily took advantage and stuck her tounge into his mouth. They kissed more passionately when Lily started to unbutton James' shirt. James pulled back gasping.

"Lily, no. You can't do this. I know you miss your parents and you need comfort but you can't take it like this. I won't let you do something you'll regret."

"James please I need to forget, just for this one night." Lily pleaded in the most broken voice James had ever heard her use and almost gave into her wish. He shook his head and buttoned the buttons that she had undone. Lily stared at him a moment and nodded. He had been right. She would have regreted doing that in the morning. She leaned upward and gave James another kiss before falling asleep.From that moment on James knew that no matter what happened he would be with Lily and she would be with him.


	3. Getting Better

**Getting Better**

The first step for Lily was to tell the rest of her friends about her parents.They were shocked and did everything right to comfort her. James hadn't spoke of that night to his friends and for that she was grateful. It helped her deal with that night a little more without everyone knowing about it. They didn't talk any more than they used to but of course they were more civil to each other which shocked everybody into boredom who were used to watch them fight as weekly entertainment.

Lily didn't cry herself to sleep ever night and some nights she went into James' room to sleep when she couldn't.It was two weeks after that night with James that Lily began to notice a change in herself. She laughed more freely, she hung out in crowds more and she even began to pull her grades together. The weeks dragged by slowly as the pieces of her life strung themselves back together again.After two months she was back to her old self again. On a bright Saturday morning Lily skipped down to breakfast cheerily and sat down next to James putting a bit of eggs on her plate along with a couple of toasts.

"Hey guys!" she said to no one specific.

"You seem awfully cheery this morning?" Sirius pointed out.

"Well, today is a very important day!" Lily exclaimed looking at them as if they should have already knew this.

"Oh, and how is that?" Remus asked half distracted by the morning's paper.

"Because today is the day you all get to witness a very important event in James' life." Lily said a little loudly and got the attention of half the Gryffindor table.

"And what event may that be?" Remus asked still.

Lily smiled at James and the rest of them then pulled James close to her and captured his lips. After Lily received the letter James and herself decided not to make their relationship open to the rest of Hogwarts.The great hall gasped as one and Sirius gave off a loud whistle, Remus looked bemused.James pulled her closer to him tightly before she pulled away. She smiled her biggest smile in over two months. James put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer,still, to his side. She leaned his head on his shoulder and he turned his head and gave her another sweet kiss. It felt so wonderful to be able to finally have everybody know that they were a 'thing' and be able to kiss her in public.

"Go to Hogsmead with me today,love?" James asked. Lily nodded secretly shaking Sirius' hand under the table. Before getting up from the table Lily placed a soft, swift kiss on James' cheek and whispered into his ear,

"Follow me."

With that Lily left the great hall and hurried to the dormitory. She sat on the couch and waited patiently for James to figure out where she went. After five minutes he stumbled into the room.

"It would have been nice if you told me where you were going." James said plopping down in front of her sitting in the lounge chair.

"Sorry I just really need to talk to you about this whole thing. Mainly my do's and don'ts." Lily said slightly turning her gaze away from James with a slight blush on her cheeks. James stared at her slightly baffled. He knew Lily so well he already had a pretty good idea what her do's and don'ts were.

"Lily I know what you are going to say. I-"

"That's one other thing James you don't know what I'm going to say and I hate it when people do that. They tell somebody else what you're feeling when it's totally wrong and they have no idea what they're feeling. So please don't make words come out of my mouth that I didn't say." Lily said her temper flaring.

"I'm sorry,love. Please continue."

"Ok maybe you do know what I was already going to say but I want to say it anyway. I'm new at this. And I know that we almost shagged and stuff, but-"

Lily was cut off by James waving both of his hands in front of her face to get her to shut up for a minute.

"I'm sorry if that's all you think it would have been, just a shag. I would have considered it a night full of passion and love. I could never do that with anybody I didn't love.It wouldn't have been just a shag to me Lily. I trust know that." James said sternly as if to burn that into her memory. Lily nodded to show that she understood with, once again, a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"I'm not used to getting attention by a boy and I'm just not used to being in a relationship period and I'm not sure what you expect from me so I'm going to trust to lead me through this. But at any time I tell you to stop or keep going no matter the situation I want you to do as I ask. I don't know what else to say."

James tried his hardest not to laugh at her. She really had no idea what to expect from a relationship.

"James Ray Potter you get that grin off your face this very instant!" Lily said sternly but the effect was not working as well as it should have for Lily placed her hands on her hips in a playful manor. At this point James burst out laughing and went over pulling Lily down on the couch and tickling her. For the next ten minutes was spent laughing. When James finally let go of Lily she pulled him into a hug, her body still shaking from the hard laughing.

"Come on lets go find the others."

They found the rest of the Marauders on the grounds near the Black Lake. James sat with his back against the tree and held out his hand for Lily to join him. She sat between his legs resting her back on his chest both of his knees serving as an arm rest. She layed back her head resting on his shoulder and sighed fully content for the first time in all her memory. Sirius was entertaining himself by transfiguring random objects around the grounds to scare people. Lily laughed along with the rest. Not soon after Sirius started his attacks Molly, Alice, and Marcie,Lily's friends, joined them under the tree smiling with approval of James and Lily. Sirius had them laughing and carrying on.

James turned slightly to Lily who still had her head on his shoulder.

"So are you OK?"

"I'm not completely healed but I'm getting better. Ya, I'm getting better."

She gave him a smile and planted a kiss on his lips before turning her attention back onto what Sirius was saying. They never did make it to Hogsmead that day.


	4. Plans For Petunia

After those two months of grieving for her parents Lily remembered that the Ministry still had Petunia. How am I supposed to go to the Ministry to fetch her. And what will she do once she's out. She has no friends that she could live with for a long period of time, no boyfriend that would let her stay at his house, no job, money, anything.

**_Neither do I, now that I think about it. I have some money left in my vault but it's only enough to rent a flat for a month or two. Hardly enough time to find a job. I guess I could transfer what I have left in the vault into muggle money and give that to Petunia. That would mean I would have to find a job as soon as possible. I guess I could borrow some money from James. No I can't do that. _There's nothing else you can do._ I will only ask James for some money if it is my last resort._**

Lily paced by the fire trying to figure out what to do. James walked into the common room and laughed quietly to himself watching Lily. She was talking quietly to herself with her hands. After a while she sat down frustrated frequently running her hands through her hair with a heavy sigh.

"What's troubling you, Lily?" James asked comming over to sit by her side. Lily stared at James wondering if she should tell him just yet. She decided against it.

"Nothing I can't handle. It won't matter in a few days anyway." Lily replied easily shrugging. James frowned at her.

"It has to be really bothering you if you're running your hands through your hair." James said with a small chuckle to his voice.

"Well, it's just that I don't know what I'm going to do about any of it and it's just really confusing, and I don't know I'm going to be ok with the outcome of it all. It's just not working out!" Lily blurted frustrated. She knew she probably didn't make any sense to James at all, but at this point she really didn't care.

James didn't get much out of what Lily had said, but one part was clear to him or at least he thought it was clear to him.

"So what you're saying is that this thing with us is confusing you and you don't know what to do about it but possible break up with me?" James asked slowly still trying to make sense of it all.

Lily was staring at the floor her hands twisting in her lap and her face becoming red-er by the minute.

"This is not about you,Potter! I understand that you are very conceided but please..."

With that Lily stood up quite forcefully and stormed out of the portrait hole. James stared after her incredulous, mad and a little hurt. James stretched out on the couch and promised himself that he would stay awake no matter what it took so he could be hear when Lily got back to really find out what was the matter with her.

Lily walked around the deserted corridors for a long while contemplating what she should do. It was well passed curfew, but Lily didn't care.**_If I get caught Filch would just probably take me to McGonagal and then she would probably just take away house points from me then try and get information out of me to try and see why I was walking about the school at night and not following rules as I normally would have.Then when she was sure I wouldn't tell her anything she would send me to bed and then I would be right back where I started. But on the other hand if Filch were to catch me he would take me straight to Dumbledor to try to get me expelled. But of course Dumbledor..._**

Then it hit her. Dumbledor! He would be able to give her some advice on how to deal with Petunia. If anybody could sort out this whole mess he could. Lily set off briskly down the corridors once more this time hoping to get caught by Filch or just reach Dumbledor on her own. Of course she was secretly hoping Filch would find her so he could take her to Dumbledor as she didn't know the password.

After walking around the castle a few times Lily never came in contact with Filch.

**Perfect when you need Filch to catch you he's no where around but the second you don't want him to find you, bam there he is.Typical!**

Lily shrugged her shoulders and decided to try her chances at guessing the password up to Dumbledor's study. Lily looked about her and once she got her barrings of exactly where she was at she took a sharp left and headed on with more flight to her steps. Lily carried on quickly to Dumbledor's office. She almost got caught by Filch,who of course now that she didn't want him to find her there he was. She had to hide behind suit of armor for twenty minutes before she was sure Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, were really gone. About two hours after Lily left the dormitory she arrived at the Gryffin at the bottom of the stair case leading to Dumbledor's office. Lily couldn't even begin to guess the password so decided to wing it.

Lily cautiously stepped up to the Gryffin and with more confidence than she felt Lily demanded to let up to see the Professor.

"Take me up to see Professor Dumbledor it is urgent!"

The Griffin stared at her blankly while its chest fell and rose rather fast. Lily got the impression that it was, for some reason, laughing at her. Lily put her hands on her hips and glared as hard as she could at the Griffin.

"Nobody goes up to see the Professer without a password, his rules." the Griffin said in a hoarse voice.

"My name is Lily Evans and I am Head Girl this year. I have had a problem with a student recently and I strongly feel that the Head Master should be informed immediately. He has not givin us the password but if he finds out that you didn't let me pass when it was a matter of urgency then I'm sure he will have a word or two to say to you. Now if you wish I can waist both of our time further and go get Professor McGonaglle and she and I will come up here and she will give you the password and have a word with you, or you can choose to settle this now and let me inter to save precious time!"

Lily stared the Griffin down never breaking eye contact. She could tell that the Griffin was doing some serious thinking over what she had said. Some ten minutes later it gave a loud defeated sigh and sprang to life. Lily tried not to smile to big or show her releaf as she dashed up the steps. Lily took a couple of deep breaths before she knocked.

Donk.Donk.Donk.

Lily waited patiently for someone to answer the door or to shout to come in. Lily,after no response,became restless.

**"What if The Professor is sleeping. Oh, I didn't think about that. This really is important though. I wonder if I didn't just knock hard enough. I'll try two more knocks,harder this time, and if he doesn't answer then I'll try again tomorrow during first break."**

Donk. Donk. Lily rapped harder. After several seconds she heard scuffling come from within the room. The door opened quite suddenly and there before her stood a calm looking Professor Dumbledor.

"I'm sorry Professer did I wake you?"Lily asked nervously.

"Of course not my dear Lily. I was mearly lost in a book and did not hear the door, I am sorry. What do I owe this late night pleasure?"

Dumbledor stepped aside and lead Lily over to his desk. She sat down in one of the soft cushioned wooden chairs and Dumbledor sat in his soft one behind his desk. They sat there in comfy silence for a while as Lily got her thought process together not really knowing how to start the conversation.

"Tell me my dear what it was you came all the trouble to come down here in the middle of the night, I know that it wasn't just to stare around my office." Dumbledor asked with a smile.

"Well I was sort of figuring out what I should do after I graduate Hogwarts and one thing lead to another then I remember the ministry saying they had my sister in thier care in the letter the night I got that told me my parents had passed away. Then I thought that she wouldn't have money because my parents never had that much anyways and then I thought I could give her what I had left in my vault..."

Lily continued to explain things to The Professor and her thoughts about even asking James if she could borrow some money. She let all her worries spill out and Dumbledor sat there and listened to everything she said. When Lily was finished she sat back and took a deep calming breath.

"Have you talked to James about this?" Dumbledor asked. Lily shook her head.

"Listen to me Lily. First off I will set up everything with the ministry and have your sister living comfortable with no expenses on your part. You may come with me to extract her from the ministry if you wish. Second I think you should tell James all of this on your own time of course. You are right you will need to get some more money before you graduate. If you get truly stuck you may come to me and the school has a small fund for those in need. But do not fret Petunia will be taken care of and for now I think it would be best for you to be off to bed."

Lily thanked him and stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving Lily turned around plagued with a thought.

"Sir, how as huu...Petunia been doing? You know since mom, dad and everything?"

"Same as you if not worse. But if I'm not mistaken she has that Vernon fellow to go back to?"

Lily looked down. "No they broke up couple of months before the-well before." Lily said truely sad that her sister didn't have anybody to lean on.

"I have a feeling that they will be together again before long, do not worry Lily everything will turn out fine."

Lily nodded and left the office slowly making her way back to the common room. Forty minutes later she made it safely to the portrait with no problems. When she climbed through the portrait hole it was well past three in the morning. For some reason Lily didn't feel all that tired. She decided to sit on the sofa in front of what was left of the fire and think over everything Dumbledor had told her. But to her surprise she found that she was not alone. James had fallen asleep on the couch. Lily remembered the conversation James and Lily had before she left and remembered shouting at him and him miss-understanding her and thought that she wanted to break up with him. Lily smiled down at him. He was so cute and innocent when he was sleeping. She stroked his hair a couple of times. His eyes fluttered open at her contact.

"Lily is that you?" He asked groggily.

"Yes." Lily whispered.

"Are you ok? Are you really having second thoughts about us?" He asked worried sitting up to better look her in the eyes. Lily laughed softly and ran her hand down the side of his cheek. He smiled slightly not knowing what exactly that meant. To him it either meant 'Oh,James I'm sorry but I'm not interested anymore' or 'You're crazy James of course we're not over.' Lily still saw the confused look in his eyes and her smile grew bigger.She leaned in and kissed him hard and deep. James pulled her closer and ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you James." Lily whispered once they had pulled apart.In response James pulled her in for another kiss.

"What time is it?" James asked trying to read his watch in the dark.

"Hu-a little after three thirty I think." Lily said. James studied her with an odd look.

"What's wrong for you to stay up until three something?"

Lily bit her lip and then in the end leaned up to kiss him again.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now. It can wait until later right now I just want to sleep." Lily said a little apprehensively as if she thought that he would be mad that she didn't tell him right now.

"Ok, I'll walk you to your room door." James said making a move to get up.

"No James, will you sleep with me tonight?"

James raised his eyes at her taking the suggestion the wrong way.

"Not like that Potter! I mean just sleep!" Lily said exasperated.

James layed back down on the couch his back facing the back of the couch and pulled Lily down with him. She turned and faced him.

"You know I don't much like you calling me Potter. Reminds me to much of when you used to hate me." James said a little put out. Lily laughed softly again and kissed James.

"What are you laughing at now?" This of course just made Lily laugh harder.

"James I love you and I promise that I'll tell you everything that happened tonight when I'm ready. You're just going to have to trust me.Do you?"

"With all my heart."

Lily smiled and kissed him again before snuggling closer and falling to sleep. James watched her for a minute, kissed her again softly so he wouldn't wake her up and fell to sleep himself with a smile.


End file.
